Talk:Chapter 599
Sorry, this message only to say that the schematic of the characters must be corrected. I'd like to do it for myself but i'm not good at that kind of work. Meganoide 21:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) cover request im not sure where ya'll read the chapter or who translated it, but on the cover of the one i read, the translator made a note that the cover with luffy and the sheep was requested by a fan or something. on a somewhat related note, they also noted how sentomaru refered to kuma as haveing double meaning --Kingluffy1 22:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oda said in SBS Volume 56, chapter 544, last question... "please send me suggestions for cover pages, with straw hats and animals". I think this is the first accepted request. The second thing i'd like to say is that the East Blue saga needed 100 chapters. It would be really COLOSSAL if "Grand line saga" needs 500 chapters and "New world saga" another 500. But in this case Oda wouldn't have said that we wree at about the half of the story, maybe the New world adventures will take 600 chapters, 100 + 500. --Meganoide 15:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter release date To all the people changing this chaper's (599) release date to the 9th or 11th. WTF Be Serious. Why are you doing that. Please tell me you're trolling so I can just give up. September 27th -> Chapter 598, first chapter after time skip October 4th -> Chapter 599, this page. October 11th -> Chapter 600, still untraslated. Not gonna lie Dood~ 05:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I am 100% serious. Think about it: if the issue with 600 was already on newsstands two days ago, why would it take until today to get the first fuzzy images of it? Someone there could just pick up a copy, scan it in and be done with it. At the very least the raw would be out. Somehow, I don't know how, but they get their hands on an advance copy - they get it almost a week before it hits stands and then they scan it in. Silicontree 05:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Somehow, you're right... the scanlators have been getting the jump on getting scans early. Somehow. God knows how, they did it, for the past two weeks. On the Japanese Weekly Jump site, the 45th issue is on sale. and One Piece came back in the 44th issue. So it would follow that 598 came out on the 4th, and 599 came out on the 11th. I'm so confused. Because then they have been getting it a week before the stand date since the previous chapters on the site are chronologically correct.. 597 was on the 25th a month before 598 and 596 was on the 18th. I give up. Not gonna lie Dood~ 06:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I am Japanese. October 11 (Monday) was a national holiday (Health and Sports Day). So, Jump was released in Saturday (9th). --Klobis 08:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No scanlators ever get chapters a week in advance. SeaTerror 20:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Apparently they do. The 44th issue of weekly Shonen Jump was the return of One Piece as evident in the cover and the One Piece Website and other sites that list Weekly Jump contents (http://community.livejournal.com/weeklyjump/172700.html :this shows One Piece missing from #43) So since the Official Japanese Weekly Jump lists issue 45 on sale now then the following is true; Chapter 598 officially hit the stand on October 4th and 599 would of hit 11th but was released on the 9th due to a holiday for the 11th. I too was skeptical of raw providers getting it early, then I remembered that often, things get released on the internet before its commercial release. Not gonna lie Dood~ 00:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Some stuff gets released early but not THAT early. SeaTerror 01:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean 'not THAT early"!? Halo Reach, Dead Rising 2, both on the internet a whole month before they officially are sold in stores. And we're talking about a few days here for the chapters here. The official release for 599 would be the 9th, the online scan was avaliable on the 5th. 4 days. Also... Ch. 597 was out on the 30th. For you to be right and 598 and 599 to be out on the 27th and 4th respectivly, then that would of been only a 3 week break. Not the one month break. I don't care any more, the proof I've listed before make it obvious raw providers get it early. Not gonna lie Dood~ 01:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) August 30 (Mon) -> Chapter 597 (Vol39) (4 weeks break) October 4 (Mon) -> Chapter 598 (Vol44), first chapter after time skip October 9 (Sat) -> Chapter 599 (Vol45). October 18 (Mon) -> Chapter 600 (Vol46). SeaTerror is completely wrong. However, he will argue again because he cannot admit own mistake. --Klobis 06:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not really gonna to delve too much into this. Just gonna say leave the release dates to those who have access to the source the closest. In this case, it's Klobis word and the word of any other Japanese who can also verify the date cause let's face it you can't get closer than coming from the same country that makes the manga.Mugiwara Franky 09:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Chapter Why was this article change entriely to Spanish? Luffy's Haki Isn't the part with Luffy's kenbushoku haki speculation? It could have been his fast reflexes.Pacifista15 01:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC)